


Sons of Anarchy: One Shots

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: A vast different amount of SoA one shots from my Tumblr -- Doodlebugwriter





	1. Happy - Runaway

Requested: You run away after being hurt by Happy and he comes to find you.

* * *

You were crying. Of course you were crying. You were in some run down motel off of 88 in the middle of God knows where. The reason? You walked in on Happy getting a blow job by some blonde bimbo. That wasn't what you had signed up for when the two of you got together. There was a knock that came to your door.

You had figured it was room service since you ordered a sandwich and a bottle of booze before their kitchen closed. But upon opening the door you went to slam it shut quickly, only to have a boot stop the door and a strong arm thrust it back open.

You backed away from the door wide eyed as you looked at Happy. He didn't seem happy at all and you could only guess what he had to be upset about.

"Get your things. You're coming home."

He told you. You shook your head causing him to look at you. You swore you were going to cry again. He took a step closer to you.

Never once had he laid his hands on you or threatened you, just his presents alone was enough to usually get you to do what he wanted. His deep eyes narrowed as he stood there towering over you. His voice just as deep and terrifying as his eyes.

"That wasn't a suggestion. We're going home."


	2. Happy - Bell Ringer

It was three o'clock in the morning and you swore you were going to go crazy. Your doorbell was ringing nonstop as it had awoken you from your sleep.

You flung the covers off you. Of course your doorbell wasn't one of those beautiful sounding song types. No, yours was a single pitched "ding-dong" sound. And whoever the hell was at your door wouldn't even let the "dong" sound before pressing the button again. You threw your robe on and stormed to the door. Grabbing your baseball bat as you made your way to the front door and flung it open.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!!?"

You screamed prepared to beat the shit out of Happy and Jax that was standing on your porch with the rest of the guys behind him. Jax's eyes were wide as Happy removed his fingers from the doorbell.

Jax's lips parted slowly as he looked between you and his Sargeant-at-Arms before looking back at you with a still shocked expression.

"I told him not to..."


	3. Juice - Hey Momma

You were sitting at the bar minding your own business during a party when this sleazy douchebag came up and started ruining your night.

He kept making passes at you and would not leave you the hell alone. You just needed to get away from him. And luckily a friend came to your rescue.

"Hey Momma."

Juice said sliding up beside you, putting a friendly arm around your shoulder as he did so. He didn't even bother looking at the guy, who seemed irritated that Juice came over. Juice gave you that bright smile. You knew just how to play along. This wasn't your first rodeo.

"Hey baby, I've been waiting for you."

You said with a bright grin. The both of you heard the guy clearing his throat which caused Juice to look his way.

"She yours?"

The man asked. Obviously the two of you weren't together, but you were best friends. However this guy had no idea.

"Yeah. Yeah she's mine. Her crow is placed in an area for my eyes only."

Juice said using the same line he always used. It was easier saying that so the man was less likely to ask. Putting his hands up the man backed away and rejoined the party. You let a long sigh out.

"Thanks Juicey."

"Anytime [Name]."

He said flashing you that adorable grin.


	4. Chibs - Seduction

Requested: Being made at Chibs so he tries to seduce you.

* * *

"Go away Chibs!"

You yelled, calling him by his little club nickname. You only ever used it when you were extremely upset with him. And right now was one of those times.

"Come on baby, don't be like that!"

Chibs called out from the other side of the bedroom door. He didn't know what he'd done to set you off this time, but he knew he had to make it up to you tonight so he didn't have to take the couch. Pressing his head to the door he started talking.

"I didn't mean anything by it! Ya know I love you! Come on and come on out, baby? I'll make ya a nice warm bath, pour ya a nice glass o wine -- "

You slowly felt your heart sink from how nice he was being toward you now. You sighed, standing up, maybe he was sorry. You stood up and walked back toward the door prepared to open only to hear him speak again.

"And once yet done wit tha' ya can have a good ol' Scottish humpin'!"

He called out the cheeky grin clearly in his tone of voice.


	5. Clay - Partners in Crime

Requested: Shooting your father and Clay helping you hide the body.

* * *

"One, two, three!"

You grunted as you rolled what was left of your piece of shit father into the hole that you and Clay had dug together. After almost toppling forward, Clay pulled you back and helped you to stand up right.

He took a deep breath to even out his breathing, much like yourself. With his hands on his hips he looked down into the hole where the body laid. Clay shook his head.

"Never liked the fat bastard anyway."

He said before he picked up his shovel and started to fill in the hole. You looked at him for a moment, knowing that was his way of telling you he didn't mind coming out tonight and doing this with you.

You following his moves after a short pause and helped to fill in the dirt.


	6. Tig - She's got Claws

Requested: Beating up a crow because you want to be Tig's Ol'Lady.

* * *

"S-stop it! G-Get off me!"

The crow screamed as you punches her in the face again. You had her in a headlock and bent over to where she couldn't grab your hair or claw your eyes out with her nails. She didn't expect you to know how to put up a fight either.

Which wasn't her first mistake of the night. You punched her in the face again, this time blood hit the ground.

"You stay the hell away from him!"

You shouted not caring that you'd gotten a nice little group watching you kicking this crows ass. Finally she agreed and you dropped her. With her blood all over your first you turned to leave to go clean yourself up, only to bump into Tig.

It was obvious that he had a raging hard on right now after watching you beat the shit out of a crow as the two of you fought over him.

"Hey doll, let's get you cleaned up and taken care of."

He said a wicked grin coming to his lips. He'd take care of you tonight no problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Requested: Chibs complements you.

* * *

You heard the low whistle from behind. Turning around you seen it was Chibs. You gave him a raised brow, wondering what he was looking at so intently. His brown eyes glazed over with something you'd not seen before.

Walking over to you, he trapped you against his body and the bar counter behind you. Your eyes wide and looking up at him suprised. His hands landing on your hips to keep you there.

"Ya look so good taday darlin'."

He said looking down at you. You swore your heart was going to leap from your chest when you felt his lips beside your ear and he whispered in a deep sexual tone.

"I could jus' eat you up."


	8. Juice - Lean on me

Requested: You and Juice both have depression and help each other through it.

* * *

It was a dark day. That's why Juice and yourself found each other in one another's arms. Juice had been trying to hide it for days now. You on the other hand had been openly depressed for a few days now. Finally the two of you noticed it bad in each other and sought the comforted you both knew you needed.

No sex, just company.

And that's how you both found yourselves in bed, fully clothed, clinging to each other. Taking turns crying you each expressed your fears and depressed states to each other.

You'd both been there for hours and slowly but surely you were both finally coming around to settling down. But in the end the both of you were going to make sure that the other was okay before parting ways.


End file.
